Volio - Fred Mir // fredofromstart // Frédéric Lemire
Volio ??? : Infos :: rayon d'action // range : 2 km :: nom // name // nombre : Fred Mir // Frédéric Lemire :: nombre // nombro : je ne suis pas un numéro :: email // courriel : fredofromstart@gmail.com :: alimentation // diète // diet : végétalienne, locale, biologique // vegan, local, organic :: home page // page personnelle : http://fredofromstart.wordpress.com/about/ : Ressources, Talents, Savoirs, Savoir-faire, Expérience, Offres :: dessin // illustration // drawing >> faire illustrer un texte sérieux avec des illustrations humoristiques // obtenir des illustrations humoristiques pour accompagner un texte autrement sérieux >> illustrations humoristiques // funny illustrations >> illustrations >> cartoons // bande(s) dessinée(s) :: orthographe française // écrire sans fautes en français // révision de texte en français // spell checking in French >> :: traduire de l'anglais au français // to translate from English to French >> traduction de l'anglais au français // translation from English to French >> :: cours de français // leçons de français // French lessons >> :: enseigner le français // donner des leçons de français // to teach French >> apprendre le français // to learn French :: inventer des jeux de mots, des acronymes // to invent wordplays, acronyms >> : Projets // Projects :: construire une roulotte légère pour vélo électrique // to build a light caravan for electrical bike << astrofoil << vieux vélos // old bikes << bike parts // morceaux de vélo << grosse toile // coarse canvas << matelas de mousse // foam mattress << construire une roulotte légère // to build a light caravan :: vivre en communauté // to live in community :: me remettre à peindre et à dessiner // to paint and draw again :: trier et classer mes notes en bonne compagnie // to sort out my notes in good company << édition électronique // editing << assistance with editing // aide à l'édition électronique : Intérêts, Hobbies :: rassemblements de la famille Arc-en-ciel // Rainbow Gatherings :: débats philosophiques // philosophical debates :: programming // programmation :: Ruby :: trouver partenaire(s) dans conception et réalisation de bédés, cartoon strips, mèmes // to find partner(s) for thinking up and realizing comic books, cartoon strips, memes : Besoins, Manques, Souhaits, Désirs :: des pantoufles tricotées // knitted slippers << :: un bean-bag // a bean-bag // un sac de fèves (pour s'asseoir) << :: recevoir un massage // me faire donner un massage // to receive a massage << to give massages // donner des massages :: apprendre une permaculture qui fonctionnerait au Québec // to learn about a permaculture that would work in Quebec << enseigner la permaculture // to teach permaculture << encyclopédie de la permaculture // encyclopedia of permaculture :: trouver des gens avec qui jouer au Go // to find people with whom to play Go << jouer au Go :: assistance (en personne) à l'édition électronique de fragments littéraires et de notes en tout genre (en français et en anglais) // assistance (in person) to electronic editing of litterary fragments and notes of all kind (in English and in French) :: conseils dans l'achat d'un nom de domaine qui existe déjà // counsels with the purchasing of an already existing domain name :: un vélo // a bike // une bicyclette << :: un endroit où garer une bicyclette // un endroit où garer un vélo // a place where to park a bike << :: apprendre à utiliser GitHub // apprendre à utiliser l'interface de GitHub // apprendre comment utiliser GitHub // to learn how to use GitHub << enseigner à utiliser GitHub // to teach how to use GitHub // to teach how to use the GitHub interface :: apprendre le Qi Gong : Voici ce que je souhaite trouver dans ma communauté : :: de l'air pur, de l'humour, de la philosophie // clean air, humor, philosophy :: des cercles de paroles réguliers // regular talking circles :: des repas en commun // common meals :: si en ville (Montréal) : une rue tranquille et boisée au nord ou à l'est du Mont-Royal, c'est-à-dire : Plateau, Mile-End, Rosemont, Petite-Patrie, Outremont :: une belle cour arrière avec jardin et dans le jardin, une fontaine et un bassin // a beautiful backyard with a garden, and in the garden, a fountain and a little pond :: si en campagne : de la forêt à proximité, des arbres, des ruisseaux, un feu de camp, des étoiles, si possible un étang, un lac, des vallons, des collines, une gare de chemin-de-fer menant à la ville :: une table d'écriture située sous les frondaisons de grands arbres // a writing table located under the canopy of tall trees :: des amis, de bonnes conversations, de bons livres // friends, good conversations, good books :: permaculture locale d'herbes, de fruits, de noix, de courges, de champignons, d'oignons, de fleurs comestibles, de tubercules :: beaucoup de place pour l'art et la contemplation :: de l'artisanat :: un grand calme propice à l'écriture :: une pièce de vie et de création multi-fonction : bibliothèque, coussins, instruments de musique, table à dessin, espace pour danser, faire du yoga, etc. :: un beau comptoir attenant à la cuisine :: faire attention à notre santé, à ce qu'on mange :: une connexion internet, une imprimante :: un / des véhicules humainement propulsés :: au moins un hamac // at least one hammock :: une épicerie et une bibliothèque à proximité : Liste d'épicerie // Grocery List :: local fruit // fruits locaux << :: persil local // local parsley << :: tomates, concombres, courgettes, radis, haricots // tomatoes, cucumbers, zucchinis, radishes, green or yellow beans << :: graines de tournesol // sunflower seeds // granos de girasol << :: farine de maïs // maize flour << :: basilic // basil << :: miel // honey <<